zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
No Future
Sam guides you on a mission to follow up some intel he's received about Van Ark's men. Cast *Sam Yao *Sara Smith *Ephraim Whately Plot No Sign Of Anyone Sam guides you and Runner 8 as you follow up some intel you've received about Van Ark's men transporting audio equipment through a nearby park. Betrayed Van Ark’s soldiers are chasing Ephraim, another Abel traitor. He begs for help and in return will give you information about yet another traitor within Abel. What Could Go Wrong? Runner 8 suggests escaping from Van Ark's men via the sewers, which would also allow you to talk with Ephraim away from Abel. Bleeding Out You hear gunshots from afar, but Runner 8 has a few tricks to throw them off your tail. Just as Ephraim begins to talk, he is shot by one of Van Ark's goons. An Enemy's Enemy Is A Friend Ephraim shouts that Runner 8 will answer to the devil. He explains that he betrayed you to save his sister, whom van Ark promised to cure. He Will Have You All Ephraim says Van Ark is gathering an army of fast zoms to march on Abel and New Canton, and that his mole is the one that the Major loves the most. Transcript SAM YAO: Raise the gates! siren, gates raising And you’re good to go. So, Runner Eight, Runner Five, the mission briefing is – oh God, I sound like Janine, don’t I? The aim today – no, can’t do that, either. Yeah, look, we’ve had a bit of intel. One of the outlying settlements picked up a transmission from one of Van Ark’s men. They’re transporting some audio equipment through Hamling Fountain Park today, probably to do with the tone signal control of the zombies. And, uh, well, we want you to - SARA SMITH: Spy on them? What would make you think I’m the right person to send on an assignment like that? SAM YAO: Oh, you’ve always had a bit of a spy vibe to you, you know? I mean, just that you’re a crack shot, and sort of secretive, and uh, that sort of thing. SARA SMITH: Before the apocalypse, I just had an ordinary office job, Sam. Just a boring bureaucratic job. SAM YAO: laughs Isn’t that what you’re supposed to say if you’re a spy? SARA SMITH: Maybe, and it’s also what you’d say if you did have a boring office job. How do we know this isn’t one of Van Ark’s traps? SAM YAO: Yeah, I’ll be honest – we don’t. But you know, don’t worry. We’ve got a lot of cams in place around the fountains. We’ll spot any trouble before it sees you. SARA SMITH: And what are they showing you right now? SAM YAO: Uh, hang on. Yeah, just fountains. Or, well, you know – nozzles where the fountains used to be before all the water got cut off. SARA SMITH: No sign of anyone around yet? SAM YAO: Nope. SARA SMITH: Then let’s get there before they do. SARA SMITH: Approaching the fountains now. SAM YAO: Dead playground are always really eerie, aren’t they? Imagine – once upon a time, these fountains would be surrounded by kids playing, laughing - gunshots SARA SMITH: Do you hear that? SAM YAO: Mm, getting it on long-range cams. SARA SMITH: Is it Van Ark’s men? SAM YAO: It is, yeah. It is, but they’re not transporting anything. They’re chasing someone. A man - SARA SMITH: Our enemy’s enemy is a friend. Who is it? SAM YAO: Mm, I can’t quite - SARA SMITH: I see them! They’re coming closer. Behind the trees, Five. SAM YAO: I don’t like the look of this. SARA SMITH: They’ll never see us if they’re not looking for us. Hopefully they’ll run straight past. EPHRAIM WHATELY: I knew you’d come! SAM YAO: God, it really is the rerun episode of all our best traitors from last season, isn’t it? Do you see who that is? SARA SMITH: I see it. Ephraim, man who led us straight to Van Ark’s men the last time we met him. gunshots SAM YAO: Wow. Looks like he’s not working with them anymore, judging by the fact they’re firing guns at him. EPHRAIM WHATELY: You have to help me. I sent that message so you’d come when I left my hidey-hole. I knew you’d come. SAM YAO: Yeah… no, you don’t have to help him. EPHRAIM WHATELY: I know one of you is betraying Abel Township. Someone told Van Ark that you were planning to go to his old labs when your runner Archie got caught. You were betrayed! If you don’t help me, you’ll never find out who it is! SAM YAO: Yeah, I’m agreeing to this under duress. No bringing him back to Abel. SARA SMITH: Van Ark already knows where Abel is, Sam. SAM YAO: Yeah, but he could have like, a tracker or something. Or a bomb strapped to him! SARA SMITH: He’s thin as a rail! Weak, too. SAM YAO: Oh, well, I dunno. Some kind of hypno-ray! EPHRAIM WHATELY: I don’t expect you to trust me, the good Lord knows. You just have to listen. SARA SMITH: Do you see that, Five? Manhole cover’s been lifted. If we go down into the sewers, we can get away from the area before Van Ark’s men get anywhere near us. I’ve used sewers before for transport. cover scrapes across ground Good for confusing the enemy. splashes We’ll find somewhere to take him, away from Abel, Sam. SAM YAO: The sewers? What is this, Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Or the substantially less-good Angel, which had a few too many sewer scenes in it, if you ask me. I know vampires have to hide from sunlight, but what’s wrong with the tube if you need to get around without getting really bad sunburn? SARA SMITH: This way, Five. Sorry it’s a bit smelly. SAM YAO: Are you sure this is safe? SARA SMITH: I’ve held conversations down here before. Secret conversations. SAM YAO: But is it zombie-free? I suppose if it’s not, you could always leave Ephraim down there. SARA SMITH: I’d have to say no. There are definitely zoms about. Hard to say how close. Sound does funny things down here. SAM YAO: Great. Two of our finest runners leading a known traitor through a zombie-infested sewer. What could possibly go wrong? SARA SMITH: No plan’s perfect. gunshots VAN ARK’S SOLDIER: That way, go! SARA SMITH: Sounds like Van Ark’s soldiers have found their way into the sewers. Never mind, I know a few tricks to throw them off our tail. as she throws something Two minutes until that goes off. Come on, keep moving. You can tell us what you know while we’re on the move, Ephraim. gunshots EPHRAIM WHATELY: I’m sorry, ma'am. I surely am, to have brought you to this plight. I thought you’d come for my message, I could leave my hiding place, and we could talk. But as soon as I moved, that devil knew what I was about. The good Lord’s brought you to my rescue. EPHRAIM WHATELY shouts in pain VAN ARK’S SOLDIER: It’s over, Ephraim! Come back and we can treat that wound. It’s your only chance! EPHRAIM WHATELY: You’re of the devil, all of you! He has you in his power, and the Lord knows it! SARA SMITH: Five, support him. If they keep chasing us, they’ll end up in just the right place. EPHRAIM WHATELY: I’m not a cripple. The power’s in me, I can – in pain SARA SMITH: Idiot! Let Five help! creaks This way, fast as you can. creaks It’s a maze down here. Even if more come and know we’re here, if we can just get away from these guys who’ve seen our location - EPHRAIM WHATELY: I’m bleeding out fast. It’s not time for me, Lord, tell me it’s not my time yet. I can’t run. SARA SMITH: You might not have to run. explosion SARA SMITH: I think we’re clear, Five. We’ve lost Van Ark’s soldiers. SAM YAO: Mm, yeah, and gained a whole lot of zoms shambling right towards you. SARA SMITH: Dammit. We need to get out of here, now. EPHRAIM WHATELY: I can’t! SARA SMITH: Carry him if you have to, Five. I’ll get this cover up. SAM YAO: Well, what are you doing? SARA SMITH: It’s stuck! EPHRAIM WHATELY: I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Oh, the Lord is merciful. Leave me here. He’ll take me up in His arms. SAM YAO: Uh, I’m afraid you might have to. SARA SMITH: No! cover scrapes across ground That’s it! on a metal ladder, zombie moans EPHRAIM WHATELY: One of them’s got hold of my shoe! SARA SMITH: Pull, Five, come on! EPHRAIM WHATELY: Ah, Runner Eight, the devil will drag you under! SARA SMITH: Yes, he’s free. cover scrapes Fresh air, thank God! And the zoms won’t be able to get through that cover. Alright, Ephraim. Time to tell us what this is all about. EPHRAIM WHATELY: Yes, yes. Oh Lord, the pain. SAM YAO: He doesn’t sound too good… SARA SMITH: I don’t care! Talk! EPHRAIM WHATELY: I’m a sinner, I know it. I sinned against you, and for that, I’ll answer. But I did it all for my sister. She got bit, see? Van Ark promised he could save her, put her in this tank. Said if I’d only do as he asked, he’d give her his medicine, turn her right back human again. Only he never did. There was always one more task for me, one more thing he needed me to do. Then one day, Patty’s body were gone. He’d used her as a soldier! Never had no intention of letting her live. So I ran, hid. SARA SMITH: But why run to us? You can’t have expected a warm welcome! EPHRAIM WHATELY: The good Lord told me to come to you, because of what I know. There’s a traitor in your midst, and I know you’ll want your eyes opened to that. And why did I come to you? My enemy’s enemy is my friend. gunshots SAM YAO: Oh, bugger! It’s Van Ark’s soldiers. They must have followed over ground. Can you – can you carry Ephraim? SARA SMITH: We’ll have to try. running, gunshots VAN ARK’S SOLDIER: Surrender, and we won’t kill you! We know you cannot get away! EPHRAIM WHATELY: You’re right, I’m hurt too bad. I can’t outrun them. You can. A message – I brung you a message. You have to tell them – I heard the plans, the plans made with that traitor. Van Ark’s gathering zoms – fast zoms, hundreds of them, his whole force – a vast army like the battle of Gog and Magog, the last battle in all the world! He’s going to march on Abel and New Canton and grind them into dirt. VAN ARK’S SOLDIER: Surrender, it’s is your last warning! SAM YAO: Last warning? They must be a mile and a half off, on foot. And Ed’s got some of his bikes stowed around here. SARA SMITH: Five, see that boat? If we can just - EPHRAIM WHATELY: - purposing to kill you all! Every last one from the oldest to the tiniest child. He’s tired of waiting! Now go, warn them! SARA SMITH: We can’t leave him here to die, even him. Help me put him into that boat, Five. We’ll cast him off from shore, and - EPHRAIM WHATELY: The betrayor at your table – I never saw them or heard their voice. But it’s the one your Major loves best of all. That’s what I heard him say. The one she trusts most of all. The best beloved is always the one who betrays. splashes into water He’s coming! He’s coming with his army, and he will have you all! SARA SMITH: There. He might have a chance at surviving now. Come on, Five. Run! We can get to those bikes before Van Ark’s men get near us. SAM YAO: You were too kind to him, Eight. SARA SMITH: No mercy, Sam? SAM YAO: Not for anyone who tried to get my runners killed, no. If he lives or dies, well, it’s none of our business. SARA SMITH: But he did bring us that information. SAM YAO: Yeah. Only hope it’s not too late. Category:Mission Category:Season Two